Disney's Lincoln Pan 2017 Style
S2E08A Ace Savvy.png Ami-onuki-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.7.jpg 66360C90 Ko.png Tucker-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.7.jpg Blossom.jpg Black hat icon-7841.jpg Boxmore Infomercial 17.png Sunekura.png Dr Frenzy.PNG Eggman anime.jpg Viktor New Looney Tunes.jpg MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest Shadow.png Dan-the-man-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery-41.2.jpg VIcsnap-2015-06-30-15h20m10s400.png S1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg Mackerel Blues.png Colonel and His Henchmens from Boom Boys.png Scientists.png Tumblr os4rycbLLK1vbey5vo1 1280.jpg The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Baron Vains Legion Of Henchman.png Dr. Loboto.png Master-xox-sidekick-16.jpg Rippen.png Lewis.png VIcsnap-2015-12-12-11h35m43s729.png Razmo-ratz-21.4.jpg S1e16 dipper will take room.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Olly.jpg Blooregard-q-kazoo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-5.66.jpg S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png 2a1adcbad253941b9d4b803a092f549b.jpg 95e.jpg People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Hazbin Hotel eb704a2eee29407c811e5ccadf157d9.jpg Snazzy-Shazam.png 17076350 13474095817035 4204522611960446976 n.jpg Marcella by ohyeahcartoons.png RamsInfobox.jpg Zig and Sharko - Super Bernie.png Carol Short 71.png Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg Young Queen Moon.png Vlcsnap-00212.png Britney-ritney-the-fairly-oddparents-5.14.jpg S01e05 Sam normal clothes.png Princess Bluebelle.png S1e12 summerween store worker 2.png Verminious-snaptrap-tuff-puppy-5.4.jpg Black Hat hangs on..png Black Hat is sick.png Cast Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud Wendy Darling - Ami Onuki John Darling - Ko Michael Darling - Tuck Carbunkle Tinkerbelle - Blossom Captain Hook - Black Hat Mr. Smee - Lord Boxman Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Sunekura The First Talking Pirate - Dr. Frenzy The Second Talking Pirate - Dr. Eggman Bill Jukes - Viktor The Third Talking Pirate - Grubber Turk - Dan The Man Mullins - Poseidon the Pirates - Watchsdogs, Mackerel Blues, Colonel and His Henchmens, Scientists, Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot, Boogeyman's Pirates, Baron Vain's Legion of Henchman Singing Pirate with a Accordion - Dr. Caligosto Loboto Mr. Starkey - Master Xox the watch Pirate who yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy - Rippen the Pirate with a Waiter - Lewis Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Tyler Bowman Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Razmo Twins the Raccoons Lostboy - Dipper and Mabel Pines Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Olly Timbers Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Bloo Tiger Lily - Ronnie-Anne Santiago The Indian Chief - Mr. Green The Indians - Ponies People of Townsville, Imaginary Friends and Hazbin Hotel Characters Indian Chief's Wife - Snazzy Shazam Brave - Leo Squaw - Marcella Brave's Mother-Law - Rambamwho Nana - Bernie Mary Darling - Carol George Darling - Katz Red-Haired Mermaid - Young Queen Moon Black-Haired Mermaid - Misty Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Britney Britney Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam Manson Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Princess Bluebelle Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cashier from Gravity Falls Tattooed Pirate - Verminious Snaptrap Scenes * Lincoln Pan Part 1 - Main Title [The Second Star to the Right] * Lincoln Pan Part 2 - Meet The Darling Family/Poor Bernie * Lincoln Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Lincoln Pan Part 4 - Lincoln Chases his Shadow/Ami and Lincoln Meet * Lincoln Pan Part 5 - Ko and Tuck meet Lincoln/Blossom in A Sulky Mood * Lincoln Pan Part 6 - Lincoln Teaches The Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' * Lincoln Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Black Hat and the Crossover Villains/Lord Boxman vs. Sunekura * Lincoln Pan Part 8 - Captain Black Hat Attacks Lincoln and the Darling Children * Lincoln Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Crossover/Blossom Tries to Kill Ami * Lincoln Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Indians * Lincoln Pan Part 11 - Lincoln and Ami Meet the Mermaids/Captain Black Hat Kidnaps Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 12 - Lincoln Tricks Captain Black Hat/Saving Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 13 - Captain Black Hat's Next Plan * Lincoln Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red * Lincoln Pan Part 15 - Blossom Helps Captain Black Hat * Lincoln Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Lincoln/''I Had a Mother Once'' * Lincoln Pan Part 17 - You Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Black Hat * Lincoln Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Black Hat/A Bomb * Lincoln Pan Part 19 - Lincoln Cares for Blossom * Lincoln Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship * Lincoln Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Black Hat is a Codfish * Lincoln Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End * Lincoln Pan Part 23 - End Credits Brunt and Kelsea Ballerini Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs